


A Damn Fine Cup of Coffee

by glorious_spoon



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Banter, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_spoon/pseuds/glorious_spoon
Summary: "So that dishwater you used to inflict on us back in New York was on purpose," Jack said.Peggy gave him an arch look. "Of course it was."
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa/Jack Thompson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 108
Collections: Flash In The Pan: A Food Flash Exchange





	A Damn Fine Cup of Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Redrikki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrikki/gifts).



> A little treat for **Redrikki** , for the prompt _A Damn Fine Cup of Coffee_. I hope you enjoy! <3

“It’s not that I _can’t_ brew coffee,” Peggy protested, as Daniel pulled the tin percolator out of her hands with an alarmed expression that was mostly--but, she thought, not entirely--feigned.

“So that dishwater you used to inflict on us back in New York was on purpose, then,” Jack drawled from his spot by the door, where he was wisely staying out of the fray. He looked appealingly soft in the early morning light coming in through the kitchen curtains, his hair mussed and his shirt untucked, braces dangling about his hips. Daniel hadn’t even managed to get dressed that much; he was in in an undershirt and checked pyjama bottoms that he had pinned up over his stump, and his crutch and bare foot were quiet on the linoleum floor as he chuckled under his breath and started across the kitchen to the sink. His hair was a riot of curls that Peggy was itching to either smooth out or muss up further. She kept her hands to herself. That way lay… well, a good deal of fun, but also the certainty of the three of them being late to work.

She gave Jack an arch look instead. “Of course it was. And I refuse to apologize for that.”

“That’s fair,” he conceded.

“Damn straight it is,” Daniel said. He rinsed the pot, then dumped the old grounds into the bin, added a few scoops of fresh grounds from the canister on the counter and reassembled the percolator. Peggy watched out of the corner of her eye, trying not to look as though she was too interested in what he was doing. She never had bothered to learn to do it properly, not that it looked especially involved. “Peggy, you want tea?”

“Yes, please.”

On the stovetop, the kettle started to whistle. Jack went to get it, plucking the lid off the percolator and filling up the top compartment with boiling water before setting it aside. “I still don’t understand how you managed to mess it up that bad back when—”

“--back when you were all treating me as a glorified secretary?” Peggy asked, and laughed when he rolled his eyes, leaning up to steal a kiss from his mouth. She turned and gave one to Daniel as well, and saw that his eyes were twinkling with the same wicked humor.

“First rule of combat,” he said to Jack. “ _Anything_ can be sabotaged.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Jack muttered, but he was smiling as he leaned over to kiss Daniel as well. “I’m just glad we’re all on the same side now. And that at least Daniel makes a damn fine cup of coffee.”

“You may have the joy of it,” Peggy said, and pulled open the cabinet to retrieve her teapot.


End file.
